


Glass Box

by HomoForce



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feels, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoForce/pseuds/HomoForce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam have shower sex. There is emphasis on the glass box shower and feels. Soap is a substitute for lube.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Box

Niall was disgusting.

Not for any reason besides the fact that he was covered in dirt and grime and maybe a little bit of cum from the recreational masturbating he did earlier. He needed a shower asap but he knew he’d have to fight Liam for it. Liam was stupidly good at calling dibs or shotgun, and was fast as hell at the nose game. Claiming the bathroom was no different, and as much as Niall loved Liam he was determined to get it first.

All five of them we’re still squished in the back of the SUV, not so patiently waiting to get to the hotel. They just wanted to peel their hot, nasty bodies off one another and escape to their rooms.  It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing or a good thing Niall was bunking with Liam. They had the advantage of casual sex when they wanted it, but that came with the complications that Niall’s begun to dread. He has all these feelings now, like IN LOVE feelings, and he didn’t think he’d ever have these for one of his band mates. He doesn’t know how Liam feels, but he doesn’t really want to think about that right now. He just wants a fucking shower.

They pull up to the hotel and all pile out of the car, each releasing their own sound of relief to be free for the rest of the evening. Niall locks eyes with Liam and there’s a playful flicker in his eyes. Before Niall can think to step, Liam sprints his way into the hotel and towards the stairwell. Niall registers what’s happening and chases after him. He eventually catches up on the second flight and tugs Liam’s shirt to slow him down.

Niall gets three steps ahead when a hand grabs his ankle and sends him crashing to the floor. Liam hops over Niall’s body and gets to their floor. Niall springs up and chases him through the door, down the hallway and pushes him against their hotel room door. Liam fumbles with the key card, unlocking it and falling to the floor inside. Niall falls next to him, well rather on top of him. “The shower is mine!” Niall jumps up and runs towards the bathroom, but Liam’s right there, shoving his way into the pristine, white, soon  to be dirty, bathroom. They both start stripping, ripping off their shirts, seeing who can get naked and in the glass box first.

It seems Liam pulls off his boxers the same time as Niall does, and Niall tackles Liam, not giving up. Their naked, dirty bodies roll against each other across the tile floor, neither one willing to give up. The adrenaline rush and the fact they are on each other naked has given both of them boners, making things ten times more intense. Niall manages to push Liam off him long enough to pull open the shower door and get in. Like usual, Liam is fast as a fox and is in there before Niall can close the door.

They both stare at each other out of breath, neither of them knowing what to do. Liam leans in, breath hot on Niall’s face, arm slinking around Niall’s back. The whir of the shower head startles Niall and cold then hot water runs over both of them. Liam takes a step closer. “We can shower together, can’t we mate?” Niall can see in Liam’s eyes that his intentions are not completely innocent, but Niall smiles and mutters a mixture of a sigh and a “Ye-es”.

For the first minute it’s awkward, standing there, just letting to water hit them, staring at each other’s naked bodies glistening in the water. Niall watches the drops and streams of water make their way down Liam’s body, covering every inch of him; and Niall wishes he could be them.

Niall comes back to reality and can feel the dirt making its way off his body. He reaches for the shampoo, squirting some into his hands. He massages the cool liquid into his blonde locks, enjoying the feeling on his scalp. It takes him a minute to realize Liam’s staring at him. Liam’s hair is foamy and standing straight up, clearly not in the line of the water stream. Niall switches where he’s standing with Liam, so Liam can be in a more direct line of contact with the shower head, and so that Niall’s back is to Liam. Niall is searching for the bar of soap when he feels it on his back. The smooth bar and a warm hand make their way around Niall’s back and shoulders, scrubbing away the day.

Niall can’t help but step back, under the warm water and closer to Liam.  Liam’s hands make their way to the front of Niall’s body, rubbing soap across his stomach and chest. Liam gently turns Niall around, pulling him close, so that their warm, soapy bodies rub against each other. Liam’s moist, lush lips find Niall’s and tangle them together. Liam tastes sweet and Niall closes his eyes feeling the dream-like bliss of being entwined in Liam’s arms; kissing in the full ecstasy of the moment. Feeling the need for more, Niall pulls away and looks at Liam, his eyes asking what Liam wants to do.

Liam kisses Niall’s cheek, and makes his way down to Niall’s neck as he leans his head back, letting the water rain down on him. Liam backs Niall up against the glass, sucking harder on his collar bones, his arms wrapped around Niall’s torso. Liam pulls away and turns Niall around, kissing the back of his neck and shoulders.

The soap and Liam’s hand move down and start soaping Niall’s ass. Niall can feel Liam’s boner against him, and can feel his boner still going strong. There’s a sudden absence of Liam’s body against his, until he feels a soapy penis up against his entrance. He hears the thud of the soap bar being dropped and feels Liam’s large hands grab his hips. Wet lips, a warm chest and a button nose are all he feels until Liam’s pushing into him, slowly but surely making him moan and quiver. Liam kisses his face and thrusts again, faster but still with Liam’s gentle nature. An arm comes up and wraps around his shoulders as Liam rhythmically pushes in and out of Niall’s body.

The feelings of love are strong in Niall’s head, mixed with the water vapor and the fresh smell of soap. Liam makes quiet little noises by Niall’s ear, and Niall can feel him close. Niall moves his hips with Liam’s, trying to feel and indulge the lust of every moment. There’s a slip in time, no water hits them, no glass walls confine them; it’s just Liam and Niall, complete bliss.  The wet kisses turn into wet nibbles at Niall’s neck as Liam gets closer to the edge. Teeth gently sink into Niall’s collar bone as hot sensation bursts inside him. They ride it out, Niall pushing back into Liam, and Liam squeezing Niall’s shoulders. The teeth remove themselves from Niall and lips return planting soft kisses on the hickeys that are now spotting his neck. Liam spins him around kissing his lips fully and beautifully.

They stay there for a few minutes longer, not wanting to leave this glass box that protects them from the world where what they have, whatever it is, can’t exist. They know that that world is inevitable for them and turn off the shower, stepping out into the cold crisp air.  Liam grabs a towel and encases Niall and himself in it, resting his head on Niall’s shoulder. Maybe the world can be avoided, until the morning at least, Niall thinks. Maybe he and Liam can go sleep, spooned together in the bed, peacefully dreaming of each other before reality comes back for them. And that’s just what they do.


End file.
